An Archer's Promise
by Twilight-Of-A-shadow
Summary: A zelda fanfic


An Archer's Promise

''So peacfull...'' Link murmerd. ''Cmon! We're gonna miss it!'' Minda shrieked. ''Dont worry im coming!'' Link yelled back. They were on thier way to a festival that minda never got to got to... ''The coming of new land festival'' Even twili creatures were invited...But minda's parents never let her go as a child... soon she forgot and lived without it for many years. Now that she heard it was at castle town she couldnt wait to hop on the back of Epona and ride off to Castle Town. ''We've been riding for hours... Epona needs a break...'' Link said. ''Uh... fine... 5 minutes!'' Minda retorted. ''Lets go to that lake!'' Link suggested. They rode off down the hill. Link could see monsters at the basin but they wouldnt be a problem... in fact he could take them now. ''Heel!'' Link screamed. Epona stop in a second. Link took out his bow and aimed... In a minutes those creatures where on the ground dead. But Link didnt see the creature behind him... Minda turned around just as the monster was about to strike and screamed. Link swooped back. Seeing the moster he screamed as well. When the monster was about to attack an arrow hit the monster's chest. It screeched and fell down dead. ''Who shot that?'' Minda asked. ''I dont know...'' Link replied... ''Hello great hero its an honor to finaly meet you... When I heard you where traveling through the fields to castles town I rushed !'' The here only to find you almost about to be attacked! The man screeched. ''Um... do I know you?'' Link asked. ''No... you dont... im only a fan but im a great archer if you need a helping hand anywhere and everywhere.'' The archer said. Minda leaped off the horse and stood in front of the archer. ''Thats my job!'' Minda screamed. ''AHH!! WHAT ARE YOU!!'' The man screamed. ''Im a... Twilight being...'' Minda said slowly. ''But... The hero in green killed you all didnt they?'' The man asked. Minda shot the man a dirty look. ''Look man he just destroyed the bad twili being... that bitch Ganondof!'' Minda screamed. ''Oh... I see.'' The man replied. Link looked at the man like he was looking for any marks of him working for Ganondorf. Nothing. ''Young archer... you realy have good aim... I would have never hit a creature in that area... you truly are skilled.'' Link smilled a bit. '' R-r-r realy?'' The man stumbled a little while saying his words. ''Yes...'' Link replied. ''Oh yeah!!'' The man screamed. Minda looked at the man with a wierd look... ''Ok... If Link thinks your cool then so do I...'' ''Thank you twili being...'' ''Dont call me that... call me minda. ''Ok... Minda...'' ''I promise to help you when you need! Just shoot a bomb arrow up into the sky and ill be there in no time at all! That an archer's most sacred promise!'' Link smiled and nodded. ''Come Minda! Off to Castle Town!'' Link said to Minda.

--

Chapter 2

''Faster!'' Minda screeched. ''GO EPONA!'' Link screamed. The horse trotted faster and faster. Minda could see fireworks. ''I SEE IT!'' Minda screamed with joy. Link looked up and saw them. They where the most wonderful thing he had ever seen in his life! Being a little village kid, Link never realy got to see the big, pretty things that the big city has to offer. ''Wow...'' Thats all he could say... But when they got up the hill they saw that the festival was ending and they where having fireworks to celebrate the fun time he and Minda should have had. Minda's joy changed to sadness. ''W-w-w we missed it?'' Minda managed to pass through the path of speechless. Link said nothing. A few minutes later he managed to get out. ''I-i-i I g-g-g-g guess we where late...'' Link's eyes got watery. Minda was all out crying. ''I will never get to see it in my life!!'' Minda sobbed. Turning to comfort Minda he looked down the hill. ''Oh... My... God!'' Link screemed. Minda looked back. She could see to. An army. Of Ganondorf's minions. ''Shit.'' Minda murmerd. ''We gotta warn the town!'' ''EPONA STEP ON IT!!'' Link screemed. Epona moved like lighting. They made it to the gate right as everyone started leaving. ''EVERYONE!! WE SPOTTED AN ARMY OF GANON'S MINIONS!! THEY ARE PREPAIRING FOR WAR!! Link screamed at the top of his voice. A moment of silence and then a loud boom of people screaming and running toward the east exit. A bunch of solders crowded around them. ''Find your best archers and set them as the first his at the north gate!'' Link orderd. The solders sprinted toward the castle. Link took out his bomb arrows and shot it gracefuly into the sky. In a few minutes the man entered through the west gate. ''What is it my master?'' The man asked. ''An army has declaired war on this castle and we need archers such as you and I to take the first hit from a distance. ''It is a good thing I just bought this from Malo's market. Its a thing you wear on your wrist and when you shot one arrow... tons of bows get summoned to shoot the same arrow everytime the arrow losses altitude. So I could take out 50 enemys on one arrow.'' The man said with pride. ''Good set up on the top of the North Gate.'' Link orderd. ''As you wish master...'' The man jumped to the top of the gate and set up his new equipment... The battle was about to begin... Tomorrow...

--

Chapter 3

Link could barely hear yelling in his sleep. He woke up and looked out the window. The monsters where charging!! ''Minda wake up!'' Link yelled. Minda grumbled a little bit and dozed off back to sleep.Link smiled, got out a bomb, and lit it right next to Minda. ''MINDA!!'' Minda's eyes shot open. seeing the bomb she screamed. ''IM AWAKE NOW!! PUT IT OUT!!'' Link did as he was told. ''Look Minda.'' Link pointed towards the army running toward the castle. ''Oh...My...God...'' Minda murmerd. ''Hey... Do I see arrows hitting the monsters?'' Minda asked. ''Its the archer boy!?'' ''Oh crap! Lets go!'' As they passed through the halls they yelled like heck to wake up the people. The people screamed when they heard that the army was attacking now of all times. Link took out his Gale Boomarang near alot of boxes. Link threw the boomarang and the boxes formed a set of stairs right up to the top of North Gate. ''CMON MINDA!'' Link screeched. Link got to the top and soon after him Minda made it up. Soon enough the archers from the castle came running up the stairs. ''Aim... FIRE!!'' Arrows shot from the gate killing thousands of minions at a time but when they reached the gate it could no longer be done by Link. ''I'll go and fight sword to sword.'' Link said. ''Just keep shooting arrows and hopefully you'll get some hits.'' Link commanded. The archers all noded and went back to shooting. Link took out his bombs and lit them up, threw them to the gate, and BOOM! Many monsters died. Link brandished the master sword and with a great leap he landed and began killing. The fight was on...

--

Chapter 4

After five hours of fighting the war was at an end. Thousands hurt, 50 dead. Link was at the last resort and bought some a potion and soon he was back on his feet. Minda had been hiding away with Princess Zelda in the castle. They came up to link. ''Very good job.'' Zelda commented. ''It was!'' Minda yelled. ''Thanks...'' Link replied. Link smiled and yelled. ''Everyone! Me and my partner Minda came here to celebrate the coming of new land festival. Sadly we missed it and Minda saw an army and we rushed back to tell you! Can we please know when theh next festival is?'' Link asked. The crowed cheered. ''Lets celebrate now because we won a war!!'' All link could do was smile as the merchants and familes went back to thier stations. ''Well Minda... Here you go!'' Minda screemed with joy. She ran off on her own when Link gave her some money. An hour later the festival was over and they left castle town for Ordon Village where they would relax and take a break.

--

Writer's comments

Did you like it?

No im not done

Yes I know Link doesnt talk but lets pretend he does ok?

Zelda does not belong to me... sadly (

This fanfic does not include any bad content... only a couple of bad words (lol)

Yes I know after Link kills Ganon, Minda goes and destroys the mirror locking away blah blah blah... lets just say Minda found a way to come back and blah blah

Those of you who do not know and do not play Zelda is a moron and should go to gamestop and EB games and buy the legend of zelda twilight princess...

The end!

Hey... I said the end! God... Back to story!

Chapter 5

Link and Minda reached Ordon and was meeted by Ilia, Malo, Talo, and The postman who had a message for him. Link opened the letter.

_Dear Link,_

_After you left, My bar was filled with people! Tons of people! All needing something different! But one man asked for my money and a jug of beer! He had a wierd glowing sword. The man wasnt human! Near the stomach the coat was torn(t o r n) and I could see white! Like he was bleeding white! _**Link stopped ****reading. Was this... no it couldnt be! ''Minda hop back on!'' Link orderd. ''What!? Why?'' ''Look at this...'' Link replied. Minda read the selected part of the letter. ''Oh my god...'' ''Hop back on!'' Link orderd. Minda leaped back on and they where heading for castle town. When they reached castle town they ran towards Thelma's bar. Thelma'a bar was closed but they knocked anyway. ''We're closed!'' Thelma screemed. ''Its me!'' Link yelled. ''Link?'' She looked out a crack in the door. ''Hey link! Did you get my letter?'' Thelma asked. ''Yes and we want you to describe him better...'' Link replied.**


End file.
